The Rising Phoenix Tattoo Parlor
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Edward a recovering sex addict and he opens a tattoo shop.  The new Artist he brings in to work with him is not what he  expected will things work out, can he make things work,  Will love find a way. A/H E&B HEA
1. Chapter 1

********** Same as always, the characters are Mrs. Meyer's everything else is mine**********

**This is something that's been in my mind for a while and I just need to get it down so I can get through Master to you & Graduation Gifts! **

******This has been Beta'd by the great RAH07890 !**

**The Rising Phoenix** **Tattoo Parlor**

**EPOV**

I am so happy that I have finally decided to open my shop; I am a tattoo artist. I love to ink people and inking a virgin, someone who doesn't have tattoos, is amazing, I just can't describe it. But, on the other hand, I am also a sex addict; I have found that if I choose to only tattoo men, I can still do my job just fine. It seemed to work for a while, I mean; I even got to successfully tat a few women without getting in their panties. Eventually, my shop got so busy that even I couldn't keep up, so I had to hire a few more tattoo artist and a piercer.

After looking over a few resumes; I decided on Emmett McCarty, who actually did a few of my own tattoos, for sure. He jumped on the chance to work for me and mentioned that his girlfriend, Rosie, was a piercer, since I was looking for one. I saw another artist, James and when he showed me his 'work', I just had to laugh. They were scribbles and unfortunately for those people who got them, permanent. When I told him that I was looking for another kind of work, he got very angry and threatened me; saying that I would be 'fucking sorry' and he would get me back. He was fucking crazy and made me feel really uneasy.

When it came down to the final two, one was named Aro and the other was called "The Vamp". There were pictures of "The Vamp's" work and it was amazing, almost better than mine; which is saying something.

_Damn, there is no phone number listed, just a post office box in Forks, Washington, where ever that is. My shop is in Victoria, British Columbia; I wonder if he realized that when he sent the resume? I wrote a letter and suggested we meet in 2 weeks. I also asked for him to call me to confirm, surely they must have a phone somewhere in Forks. _

About a week later, I got a letter back stating that he was sorry he didn't call but he didn't have a phone, but would still be very interested. His letter was still signed "The Vamp", no real name given. I was curious as to why he couldn't go to a fucking payphone; maybe he won't be a good fit with the group if he cannot follow a simple direction?

Emmett was right, Rosie is great; turns out, I already know her. She did all of my piercings.

"Cullen, what the fuck? Em, why didn't you tell me it was him?" as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and glared at me while her eyes dropped to my cock and she fucking smirked. I slowly slid my hand over my cock, man he was trying to go back in my body.

"Rosalie fucking Hale, what the fuck are you doing here? Bitch, you about made me lose my fucking cock after you told me you had pierced a dick before you pierced my own. Fucking bitch, you need to get the fuck out of my shop."

"Hey Ed, calm down, this is Rosie, you hired her. I won't allow you to talk to her like that dude, I understand man. I remember when you had that done. Fucked your shit up for what was it; about 9 months, wasn't it? I will tell you this man; I know she is sorry she's good now. Man that was when she was still learning, you were her second cock piercing; she lost her job and you know she lost all her inheritance. Dude, she paid you all of your court ordered , judgment for pain and suffering, so Edward, calm the fuck down, bro."

"Fine, what the fuck ever Emmett, just one fuck up and she is fucking gone and so are you!" I hissed at him while glaring at the fucking bitch that ruined my cock. When she pierced it, I guess she went through the urethra and then also through the main vein. Before I could get to the hospital, I had lost a good amount of blood. Since it had also gone through the urethra, it also had urine in it, which caused an infection. It turns out that I was allergic to whatever they used as an ointment and that killed part of the soft tissue on my cock. Now I have a fucking hole in my cock, about as big as a pencil. Don't misunderstand; it healed, but there is still a hole. I cannot believe I was so stupid, I mean, I already had a Prince Albert, but I wanted a shaft piercing too. Don't worry, I learned my lesson now.

After a few more days, it was finally time for the new artist to arrive. All I know is that he is called "The Vamp", I really want to know his name, though. I don't care if his profile of work is fucking amazing, even if it's as good as mine. That is huge; because if you are walking around Victoria, hell, even all of British Columbia, and see a tattoo, it is probably a Cullen original.

"What the fuck is that noise; it's vibrating the goddamn windows. Em, check that shit out!"

I was able to pause on the neck tattoo I was doing on this bald headed fucker, who was stinking my damn shop up.

"Emmett, is that a fucking Harley out there in front of the shop, fuck me Em, check that shit out; there's a fucking woman driving that hog. It has to be with an ass like that, damn. Fuck Emmett; look at that ass that is fucking perfection. Hey, I'm all done with this tat; take a peek at this sweet looking ass by that Harley out there."

_Shit__,__ that sweet thing was coming in here my; dick is already fucking hard and she still has the fucking helmet on; which has a sun shield so all I see is dark mahogany hair that reaches down her back to touch her fucking ass. Damn, I would love to wrap that shit around my hand while I pound that sweet ass. _

**The Vamp's POV**

___**Well, I'm here; I wonder what kind of guy Edward Cullen really is; what will he say when he finds out that not only am I a woman, but I am deaf too? I can read lips really well and I can also speak, if need be; the tone may be off, but I don't have to hear it, haha. I left my helmet on as I turned to walk into the door of the shop. There, standing to my right is this guy…deep emerald green eyes with coppery bronze hair that is sticking up and looks like fucking sex hair. Dear God, is that…yes, yes it is, he has a forked tongue too? Gah, that would feel nice on my clit! Here goes nothing, I pull my helmet off and shake my hair; looking at this sex god from under my lashes and what do I see but him sporting a huge ass hard on, damn**__._

"Hey there, welcome to The Phoenix Rising Tattoo Shop, can I help you? I'm Edward, the owner and that big guy over there, is Emmett." _Fuck this woman is fucking sexy as fuck; I am walking around with such a fucking hard on, those deep brown eyes are reaching in and pulling on my soul._

"_Hello__,__ I'm Bella Swan__,__ better known as The Vamp; I am supposed to start working here tomorrow."_

"DAMN IT; I thought you were a man!" He turned to walk back to a chair. He turned to me and said, "Miss Swan, did you not hear me? I said to follow me." 

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen__,__ I didn't hear you." I started to walk over there and he was shaking his head__.__ Maybe I messed up; I should not have handled it like this, oh well__,__ too late now. I reached his station and I turned to sit down. _

"_Mr. Cullen__.__" _

"Bella, please call me Edward, okay."

"_Okay Edward, I'm sorry; I have handled this all wrong__.__ I have had problems getting jobs in the past__,__ even with my talent. I guess that because I am a beautiful woman__,__ guys are intimidated by me and then when I tell them about me__,__ then they conveniently can't hire me. So Edward__,__ please let me explain myself completely before you make a decision__,__ ok? Well__,__ I am 24 years old__,__ I am single with no children; my parents were in a really__bad car wreck about 2 months ago and they were killed on impact. Here is where I lose most people; Edward__,__ I am deaf; I have not been able to hear my whole life. I can read lips very well; the only bad thing is that you have to be in front of me so I can tell what you are saying. The other thing is my voice is a bit off, or so I have been told, but that is it. So Edward Cullen__,__ what kind of man are you? Will you take back your job offer or will you take a chance with me?" _

"Well shit, Miss Swan."

"_It's Bella__,__ please__.__"_

I could tell he laughed before continuing, "Ok Bella, I really wish you had been truthful with me from the start, you love, should not expect everyone is out to hurt you. I would not do that, but I would like to go into my office to talk for a little while, ok?" _Fuck me__,__ now I have to be honest with her. If she is going to work here; it's part of my program to recovery; I have to let any woman know that I am a sex addict. Fuck__,__ this is not going to go well at all._

"_Yes Edward I will speak with you." __**My god this man is so fucking sexy**__**,**__** I wonder what he wants to talk about. I could not read him at all**__**,**__** but he has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and obviously**__**,**__** he has a big ass cock by the looks of that hard on he's walking around with.**_

"Bella, I'll be honest with you, if I knew you were a woman; I would not have hired you, but not for the reasons you think. Your deafness means nothing to me; you are an amazing artist, you are a beautiful woman and you are able to communicate with me and the customers, so that is not a problem at all.Fuck Bella, this is really embarrassing for me to talk about. Bella, I am a sex addict; I am not a dangerous man at all. I am just sexually aroused all the time and it is even worse when I am around a beautiful woman, such as you. But please know this Bella, I would never hurt you at all; I promise you that, love. The one thing I ask is that you not share this information with the other employees, Emmett and Rosie. Now, is any of this a problem for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Rising Phoenix Tattoo Parlor

_**Chapter 2: Prologue from Bella's POV**_

**BPOV**

_**After**__** the death of my **__**parents**__**,**__** I decided that I needed to leave **__**Forks**__**. I had opened my**__** own tattoo parlor**__** here about 2 years ago**__** and**__** Jake was my partner. We really had no problems with the shop**__**;**__** we did very well**__** and**__** made good money. When we had been open about **__**a**__** year**__**,**__** that's when the problems started. Jake wanted me**__**, so badly, that I feel like he had started to stalk me**__**.**_

_**I had talked to my dad about it**__** and**__** he said he would talk to him about it,**__** but only**__** 6 months later**__**,**__** my parents were in a horrible car accident. They were driving down **__**Highway**__** 101 and when they rounded **__**a corner**__** near **__**First**____**Beach;**__** the road had**____**washed out, **__**Dad**__** hit the **__**brakes**__**,**__** but they didn't work. The police report claims that the **__**brake**__** lines where old and had cracked**__**.**__** But**__**,**__** I knew different**__**, because Charlie and I**__** had replaced all the **__**brake**__** lines **__**and the pads**__** about 3 months before. **_

_**I was sitting in the Fast **__**Lane**____**Coffee**____**Shop**__**,**__** drinking my white chocolate latte**__**;**__** I picked up my copy of Skin and Ink, flipping to **__**the**__** back**__**,**__** where they have classifieds for people**__** who are looking for either new shops or new artists**__**. That's**__** where I saw his ad; it was a half-page ad with the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he also had the most amazing green eyes**__** I have ever seen. **__**His shop was **__**called **__**Rising**____**Phoenix**____**Tattoo**____**Parlor;**__** they needed a new artist. **_

_**Well, do I really**__** want to sell my own shop and work under someone else**__**?**__** I would get away from Jake**__**; he is starting to scare me**__**. Every time I turn around**__**;**__** he is there**__**.**__** I was at home**__** and when**__** I came out of my bathroom in a towel**__**,**__** he was in the hallway**__**,**__** staring at me. I **__**got**__** so mad**__**,**__** I slapped him across the face and told him to get the fuck out of my home and I ran and locked the door**__** behind him**__**.**_

_**You see, I am deaf and have been since birth; he uses that to his advantage. I can, however, sense him; the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and chills run down my spine whenever he is near.**__** Sometimes I wonder if he**__** had something to do with my parents' accident**__**.**___

_**I finally decided that I am going to sell my share of the Velvet Rose Tattoo Shop. I offered it to Jake, but he refused and told me he wouldn't allow me to leave**__**. **__**So, I made sure to keep everything a secret and if I got the job at Rising Phoenix; I would be able to get away, once and for all.**_

_**I wrote a letter to Rising Phoenix, explaining why they should pick me for the job, as well as my resume. I also started to slowly pack my house, so that Jake wouldn't notice that I was preparing to leave. I also went to the local real estate office to try and get my mom and dad's house sold. One night, around midnight, while I was still in Forks, the lights in my house started blinking. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my dad's 9mm; gripping it tightly and pointing it at the closed door. I am so thankful that I got an alarm system especially for those who are deaf installed after Jake broke in the last time. The lights stopped blinking, which let me know it was reset and the police were here. Chief Clearwater, who helped me set the alarm up, opened the door and raised his palms up, saying "It's ok, Bella, we have him; give me the gun, sweetheart."**_

_**Apparently, Jake had broken in my house, again, but this time, he planned on kidnapping me so I couldn't leave him. I made up my mind; even if I didn't get the job at Rising Phoenix, I was still going to leave. The next day, I asked Sam, Jake's friend, to buy my share of Velvet Rose and to not tell Jake that I was gone. He said he would. Later on that day, when I checked my post office box, I had a letter from Rising Phoenix. I had the job, but the owner wanted me to call him to let him know when I would be coming. I decided that I would send another letter; I just hope he doesn't get mad. I mean, I am not being entirely truthful…I have left out the fact that I am not only a woman, but I am also deaf. I also signed my letter, The Vamp, to keep my identity a secret. You see, I love vampires, or should I say, one vampire; Evan Collins. He is the main character in my favorite book, **__**Dusk Till Dawn**__** and he is so freakin' romantic in the way he woos his lady, Clara, it is a modern day Romeo and Juliet…without the suicidal ending.**_

_**Jake is still in prison; I hop. I watched as everything was loaded into the moving truck and I put the stuff I needed for my trip into the saddle bags on my motorcycle. I went back into the house, walking from room to room to say goodbye to all my ghosts. I locked the door and jumped on bike; as I rounded the corner, I saw Jake's little red Rabbit pull up to the house. I gunned it and never looked back, hoping to leave all this craziness to someone else.**_

**JAKE'S POV**

Fuck, she thinks she can leave me? I don't fucking think so. I made arrangements; I was going to kidnap her. I can't let her leave; she is mine, I love her. When I went into her house, I started to look for her. As I reached her bedroom door, that fucking dick, Chief Harry Clearwater hit me in the back of the head I went down. I woke up in a cell; I sat in that fucking cell for 18 fucking hours because of that fucking bitch. I am through with her! Fuck it; I am going to fucking kill her! As I pulled up in the driveway, there was a For Sale sign in the front lawn. When I looked in the windows, everything was gone. Fuck, I need to find her. I whipped my head around as I took off running and I heard her Harley pull away.

I drove around looking for her or that damn bike. I can't believe she would leave this town; this is all she knows. Besides, the fact she is fucking deaf. I guess I will wait until she comes back to the Velvet Rose, hell, she works there. I pulled in to the shop parking lot and Sam was there. He told me he fucking bought her share of the shop. I got so fucking pissed that I broke out all the front windows in the shop. I dropped to my knees screaming, "I'll fucking get you, Bella Swan, if it's the last thing I do!"

**BPOV**

_**I finally made it out of town and I was on my way to Canada. When I was about halfway there, I decided it was time to stop for the night. Even if it was only an hour into my trip, seeing Jake caused me to start to stress, I needed to relax before reaching Vancouver. I found a hotel in Port Angeles, close to where the ferry would take off the next morning. I showered and then crawled into bed, checking my text messages. I had several threatening ones from Jake, which I decided to forward to Chief Clearwater. I was so tired, that I fell asleep. I woke up only a few hours later, soaking wet with sweat and gasping for breath; fuck, he was now in my dreams too? I got up and put my gear back on and then got back on the road…or in this case, the ferry.**_

_**About an hour and a half later, I pulled up to the shop and even through my helmet; I saw the most amazing pair of green eyes I had ever seen. The same green eyes that were in the ad for Rising Phoenix, I just had to know him…**_


End file.
